Don's underground Adventure
by Funnyfan1912
Summary: This is my first story,so please don't hate. I don't own any Undertale people or things except my OC. Send any oc's. I may need to put them in some where.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. this is my first story so please don't judge.

Name:Don Skeleton.

Age: 14.

Species: Skeleton/Human Hybrid.

Clothing: Hoodie without zipper with a water droplet on the chest and a mountain on the pockit, a headband with a tornado on it, a pair of shorts with a fire imblum on it, and a pair of tenna shoes.

Eye color: White.

Hair: a light brown color.

Skin: White.

Notable Features: Scar on his torso.

Soul Color: Rainbow

Attack:2

Defence:1

EXP: 5

LOVE:1

Weapon:3 headed Flail.

Fighting Style: Elemental.

Weaknesses: Gets tired easily.

Backstory: Don was abandoned by family for he was hunted by humans after his father was killed. At the orphanage he was bullied by all the kids except one who was in a wheelchair. His name was James. One day the main bully,Fred (a.k.a I can do anything because I'm 's favorite), pushed James out of his wheelchair and he had his posse roll him around in it. So Don blasted Fred with a bolt of water. Fred's posse chased Don out of the orphanage and to a trail. Don kept running thinking that Fred's posse was still behind him. The posse had turned back knowing they wouldn't see him again anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Don: Where in the world am I?

_Don stands up and looks around._

Don: Oh yeah. I fell into the underground.

_Don starts to move towards a door and opens it_.

?: Howdy.

_Don looks down._

?:I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower.

Don: Hi. I'm Don.

Flowey: You're new to the underground,aren't you.

Don:(sarcastically) No. Really?

Flowey: (annoyed)Anyways.(normal) Somebody needs to show you the way things work down here. Gess little old me will half to do.

_A Rainbow soul appears in front of Don_

Don: Holy Shit. Flowey. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

Flowey: This is your soul. The very culmination of your being. It starts out weak,but gets gets stronger by the more LV you have.

Don: WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?!

Flowey: What does LV stand for, you ask? Why LOVE of you want some LOVE?

Don: Sure? (in mind) Oh my goodness. He is crazy.

_Flowey summons "Friendliness pellets"._

Flowey: Down here LOVE is shared by little wight "friendliness pellets". Move around and get as many as you can.

_Don dodges them knowing something was off about them._

Flowey: You idiot. You missed them all. Here try again.

_Don dodges them again knowing not to touch them._

Flowey: **JUST TOUCH THE BULLETS.**

_Don chocs his eyebrow at Flowey_

Flowey: (Correcting himself) I mean friendliness on try again.

_Don dodges again even more suspicious than before._

Flowey: I thought you were just messing with me, but now I know you are just annoying me.

_Pellets surround Don making it impossible to escape._

Flowey: **So Just Die.**

_Pellets move closer to Don who was waiting for impact while Flowey laughs maniacally. Then, the pellets just he could say anything, Flowey is hit by a fireball and makes the noise of a squeaky toy. _

?:What a horrible such inosent youth. I'm Toriel caretaker of the ruins.

Don: I'm you are a gout person

Toriel: Yes but do not be afraid for I'm nice. Come along now.

Don: .

_Don followsToriel to a room and sees a star in which he touches._

Voices: The ruins loom over you with determination.

Toriel: Are you coming?

Don: Yeah,I'm coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Toriel: You will encounter many puzzles in the Ruins...

_Don has an excited look on his face._

Toriel:..but do not worry.I put signs to tell you how to do them.

_Don has a look of annoyance on his face now and does the puzzle in the next room._

Toriel: Good job,you did the puzzle correctly.

Don: It was super easy.(through teeth) Especially because you put arrows pointing to the switches.

_They go into the next room which has a dummy in it._

Toriel: When you encounter a monster they may wish to harm you or block your way and you will enter a Fight. When in a fight you…

Don: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_Don spins a 3 headed Flail over his head running towards the dummy to attack it._

Toriel: NO!

_Don stops and lowers his weapon._

Toriel: Now as I was saying When you enter a fight strike up a friendly conversation until I come to save you. Try it out on this dummy.

_Don walks toward the dummy and his soul appears but this time there are buttons in front of him._

Don:(looking at them) Fight,Act,Item,Mercy?

_Don presses the ACT Button which then shows the name of his then clicks "Dummy" and it shows two buttons that say CHECK and TALK. Don presses the TALK button._

Don: How you doing man.

Voice: It does not seem to be very talkative.

Toriel: Very good. You talked to them and did nothing.

_There were a few more puzzles and an encounter with a froggit that Toriel scared away. After asking him to walk down a hall by himself, she left him alone while she ran some errands and gave him a phone. Don began to explore and came across a ghost._

Voice:Move it with force? Yes No

Don: WHAT TYPE OF FUCKING QUESTION IS THAT? NO!

?: T-there is no need to yell.

.

_Don walks to the ghost forgetting it might start a fight begins (Note:Play the Ghost Fight theme) and Don hears a jassey toon after his soul appears. _

Voice: Napstablook blocks the way.

_Don uses the ACT button and sees four buttons CHECK,THREAT,CHEER,and FLIRT which he will never press. Don presses CHECK._

Voice: Napstablook 10 AK 10 DF This monster has no sense of humor.

Napstablook: oh, I'm REAL funny

_Napstablook starts crying. Don was hit a little taking his HP down to 17. Don then presses CHEER._

Don: I Like your style Napstablook.

Napstablook:heh…

_The words "REALLY NOT FEELING UP TO IT RIGHT ." appear in front of Don. Don presses CHEER again._

Don: You're a great looking guy Napstablook.

Napstablook:heh...heh…

_Napstablook starts crying again. Don dodges them all. Don selects CHEER once more._

Don: You are a guy with many awesome talents,I presume.

Napstablook: No,but let me try something.

_Napstablook cries,but his tears go upwards and make a hat. _

Napstablook: I call it "dapper blook" do you like it?

Don:Like it? I love it! It is amazing!

Napstablook:oh gee…

_Fight ends. Don's soul go's back in him._

Napstablook: I usually come to the Ruins because there's nobody around … but today I met someone nice… … oh,I'm rambling again. I'll git out of your way


	4. Chapter 4

_After an hour of walking,sparing,and getting calls from Toriel, Don has made it to an entrance and goes through it._

Toriel: I'm sure he should've been here by now. Maybe I should call him.

_Toriel dials a number on her phone and hears the tone from the phone she gave Don. Toriel goes over to Don to talk to him._

Toriel: There you are. I was getting worried.

Don: (smells the air) What is that heavenly smell?

Toriel: Surprise! I made you a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. It will be ready soon. I also have a room ready for you. So please take let me show you to your room.

_Toriel leads Don through a door and down a hallway._

Toriel: This is your room. You can stay here. Is something burning? Oh no! Please go to sleep the pie will be ready by the time you get up.

_Toriel runs into the kitchen. Don goes into the room and lays down on the bed and falls asleep. When Don wakes up,he sees a pie on the desk. Don eats a bit of the pie and gains 5 more HP. and now has 27 HP. Don goes to the living room and sees Toriel sitting in the chair._

Toriel: Good you are awake. Did you sleep well.

Don: Yeah. Hey Toriel how…

Toriel: Please call me mom.

Don: OK. So mom how do I exit the ruins and go home?

Toriel: B-but you are home.

Don: No I'm not. I'm in a house with you.

Toriel: Hold on. There is something I need to do.

_Toriel leaves the room and Don follows._

Toriel: If you leave the ruins they… Asgore… Will kill you. I'm only protecting you, do you understand?

Don: No! I don't mom. I can fit in out there.

Toriel: In front of us lies the exit to the ruin's. I'm going to destroy it. So,please go back up stairs

Don: No.I need to exit.

_They make it to the end of the ruins. Toriel makes a fist. _

Toriel: You want to leave the ruins so . You are like the others. There is one solution to this. Then prove yourself. Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive.

Don:Toriel,please just hear me out!

_The fight begins.(note Play Heartache theme) Don's soul appears before him. _

Voice: Toriel blocks the way.

_Don presses ACT which he presses and it shows two buttons:CHECK and TALK. Don presses CHECK._

Voice: Toriel AT:80 DF:80. Knows what's best for you.

_Toriel sends a row of fireballs towards Don. Don was able to dodge all but one fireball which takes him down to 24HP. Don then presses MERCY and SPARE._

Toriel: Please go up stairs.

Don: No.

_More fireballs go towards Don, who is able to dodge them. Don presses MERCY and SPARE._

Toriel:Fight me or run away!

Don: No!

_After more sparing,Toriel finally stops fighting. She then starts to cry and hug Don._

Toriel:If you want to leave the Ruins… I won't stop you.

Don: Sweet!

Toriel: However, when you leave… please do not come back.

Don: What?

Toriel: I hope you understand.

Don:(starting to cry) I do understand,Mom.

_Don then goes through the door. He then finds flowey_

Flowey:(sarcastically) Well done. You spared the life of a single monster. (normal with a creepy face) But soon you will know the meaning of kill or be killed.

Don: Hey Flowey. Want to see a birdy?

Flowey: Uh… Shure?

_Don flips Flowey the birdy on both hands._

Don: Fuck you bitch.

_Don continues on._


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. I may not update for a while. So, ya.


	6. Chapter 6

_Don has made it past most of the puzzles when he came across a kitchen._

Don: A kitchen? What is this puzzle,cooking?

_Don finds a note that says "I've made some spaghetti for you, Love The Great Papyrus."_

Don: Hm, looks frozen.

_Don pulled out the fork even though it was stuck in the frozen spaghetti. He sees a microwave._

Don: Oh, A microwave. Where is the outlet though? Welp, I'll half to use my powers then.

_Don's eyes glow white as electricity forms around the arm Don's holding the plug in and puts the spaghetti in for about 30 seconds._

Don: There we go. Let's taste it.

_Don puts some on the fork and eats it._

Don: OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE BEST FOOD I'VE EVER TASTED.

_Don puts it in his inventory and moves on. He passes many dogs in which he spares. Than he came upon a dog in a big suit._

Don: Aw, aren't you a super cute dog in armor.

?:Ruff Ruff

Don: Your Name is Greater dog? Neato.

Greater Dog: Ruff

Don: You want a pat on the head? OK.

_Don pets Greater dog who's neck grows longer. After a few more he spares Don._

Don: OK. That was weird

_Don then passes the rest of the puzzles, except one._

Don: A bridge?

Papy: Yes, a bridge in which you must cross while dodging the traps.

Don: OK.

Papy: I shall now activate the traps.

_Papyrus pushes the button, a dog on a rope. _

Papy: What's going on why isn't it working

Sans: You thought Undyne would allow Alphys to make the bridge with traps.

Papy: Damn it. Now I, The Great Papyrus, shall half to fight Don.

Don: How about not.

Papy: If not I'll half to capture you.

Don: Fine,OK.

_Don then goes to fight Papyrus and hoping he can spare him in a few tries. He reaches were Papyrus is and his soul appears in front of him as the fight begins.(Play the "BONETROUSLE" theme as you read.) He presses ACT and sees three buttons: CHECK,INSULT,and FLIRT_

Don: Really. Why does this button exist?

_Don presses CHECK._

Voice: Papyrus 20 Attack 20 Defence. He likes to say: "Nyeh heh heh".

Papy: Nyeh heh heh.

_Papyrus Send lot of attacks which Don dodge, Even with the blue mode._

Papy: GIVE UP OR FACE MY SPECIAL ATTACK.

Don: I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!

Papy:YEAH! VERY SOON I WILL USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK.

Don: OK, whatever.

Papy: BEHOLD. MY SPECIAL ATTACK.

_A dog is chewing on a bone on the side of the arena._

Papy: WHAT THE HECK! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK! HEY! YOU STUPID DOG! DO YOU HEAR ME!? STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK! ... OH WELL. I'LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK.

_The attack included a lot of attacks he has dodged. Then new things like the dog running across the arena, "COOL DUDE" made of bones, A bone with shades and a skateboard, A sea of bones and a Gigantic bone, and a small slow bone in which Don dodges._

Papy:WELL...! 'HUFF' IT'S CLEAR... YOU CAN'T! 'HUFF' DEFEAT ME! YEAH! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS! THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY! I WILL SPARE YOU, DON! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY.

_Don SPARES Papyrus. Papyrus starts to cry._

Papy: I can't even capture someone as weak as you.

Don: Don't worry about i… HEY!

Papy: Sorry. I hope we can hang out sometime.

Don: OK.

Papy: Wowie! Now I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, Now have a friend!

Don: That's right.

Papy: I almost forgot. Did you save me any spaghetti?

Don: Yeah, And it was the best thing I've ever had.

Papy: You… You liked my spaghetti?

Don: Fuck yes.

Papy: Wowie. Someone who likes my spaghetti.

Don: It did PASTA right through me.

Papy: OH MY GOD. WHY SANS,WHY?


	7. Chapter 7

_Don goes and finds Papyrus and Sans's house to hang out with Papyrus. When he got there Papyrus was waiting outside for him._

Papy: There you are. You ready to hang out?

Don: Hell yes I do.

_They go inside and go into the kitchen._

Papy: Now, as my friend the first thing we must do is cook.

Don: Okay.

_Don and Papyrus start cooking. Don makes the sauce and cuts the vegetables while Papyrus makes the noodles. They then put in the veggies and sauce and finish cooking the spaghetti. Don makes meatballs to go with it._

Papy: It has been completed.

Don: Alrighty,lets have someone try it.

Papy: Oh, I know just the person. Sans, Could you come down here.

Sans: Okay.

_Sans comes out of a room that is cluttered and comes down stairs._

Sans: What is it bro.

Papy: I would like you to try this spaghetti me and Don made.

Sans: Okay.

_Sans eats it and likes it._

Sans: Very good Papy and Don. I would say it has a good taste, but…

Papy: Sans, I will harm you.

Don: Oh my god, he's going for it.

Sans: ..it PASTA right through me.

Papy:Negh, why.

Don: PFFFFFT. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Sans: Someone appreciates my jokes.

Papy: Why I oughta…uh… Don.

Don:Yes?

Papy: Could you go to Waterfall while I talk to my brother?

Don: Okay.

_Don goes to Waterfall and meets the Monster Kid Again_

M.K.: Yo!

Don: Gah! Oh, It's just you M.K.

M.K.: Are you sneaking out to see her, too? Awesome, she's the coolest, right!? I want to be just like her when I grow , don't tell my parents I'm here. Ha ha.

Don: Who's her?

M.K.: Undyne.

Don: Okay.

_Don and Monster Kid walk to a sea of tall grass. They see a person in armor and a skeleton that is tall._

Don: (In a whisper) Papy?

Papy: So what did you call me here for?

_Some faint whispers and Papyrus Shouting. After a while Papyrus points to the grass with dispar on his face and he walks away. Then, the armor jumped down and summoned a spear. Don braces for impact,but it didn't come._

M.K.: Yo did you see the way she was staring at you? That was AWESOME! I'm SOOOO jealous! What'd you do to get her attention? Ha ha. C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!

Don: THAT WAS UNDYNE?

M.K.: Yep.

Don: She looked like a Fucking jerk and an Asshole.

M.K.: Dude, Chill out.

Don: Sorry, I curse sometimes.

M.K.: Its okay.

_After a while longer they run into Undyne again and ran to some more tall grabs someone. But not Don. Undyne lets go of M.K.._

M.K.:Yo... did you see that!? Undyne just... ... TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face ever again...! Man, are you unlucky. If you were standing just a LITTLE bit to the left...! Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again!

Don:(Under his breath) I fucking hope not.

_M.K. and Don walked until they came upon a ledge._

M.K.: Yo, this ledge is way too steep.

Don: You Think?

M.K.: Climb on my shoulders.

Don: Okay.

_Don gets on the ledge and waits for M.K._

M.K.: Yo, you go on ahead. Don't worry about me. I always find a way to get through!

Don: Okay

_Don goes on and runs into Undyne and she loosens the bridge. Don plummets to his doom. _


	8. Chapter 8

Don: OW. What happened?

_Don looks down and sees a pile of trash under him then looks up and sees the bridge._

Don: Oh yeah. The fishy son of a bitch forced me down here.

?: Oh, Hello. I'm sorry I didn't get your name last time we met.

Don: NAPSTABLOOK?!

Napstablook: Yep it's you are?

Don: I'm Don.

Napstablook: Okay. Well i'm going home you should come.

Don: Okay.

_Don begins to the exit of dump and comes upon a dummy._

Don: Did toriel throw out her dummy?

_The dummy moves to him. The Fight begins and Don's soul appears in front of him ( Note: Play "Mad Dummy" theme. Don presses Check._

Voice: Mad Dummy 30 Attack YES Defence. Because they are a ghost, physical attacks will fail.

M.D.: Hahaha … Too intimidated to fight me, huh?

Don: No.

_After a while of fighting Napstablook comes in._

Napstablook: Sorry, I interrupted you, didn't I?

Don: Trust me you didn't

Napstablook:As soon as I came over, your friend immediately no. You guys looked like you were having fun.

Don: No, we weren't.

_After awhile they came to a racing pin and Don knows Napstablook's nickname._

Blooky: This is my job. Snail Racing.

Don: Cool! My I try to race.

Blooky: Okay.

_Napstablook sets down two Snails and starts the race._

Voice: Press Z to Encourage your snail.

Don: Okay.

_Don presses Z a few times then stops._

Voice: You won. Good job.

Don: Well see you later Blooky.

Blooky: .

Don: Bye.

_Don walks for awhile and comes to an end in the road._

Don: Did I take a wrong turn.

_Then another road appears beside him _

Don: Never mind.

_Don follows the road and then he comes upon a cat like animal._

?: hOI! I'm tEMMIE!

Don: Hi Temmie. I'm Don.

Temmie: WeLcOmE To TeM ViLlAgE!

_Don goes through Tem Village and greets all the Tem's and Bob who he is very fond of. He leaves Tem Village and finds his way back to a bridge just to be met by the Monster kid again._

M.K.: Yo...


	9. Chapter 9

M.K.: Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but... I wanna ask you something. ... Man, I've never had to ask anyone this before... Umm... Yo... You're human, right?

Don: Among other things

M.K.: Haha. Man! I knew it! Well, I know it now, I mean... Undyne told me, um, "stay away from that human." So, like, I guess that makes us enemies or something.

Don: It doesn't make us enemies

M.K.: But I kinda stink at that, haha. Yo, say something mean so I can hate you? Please?

Don: No.

M.K.: Yo, what? So I have to do it? Here goes nothing. Yo, I... I hate your guts. Man, I... I'm such a turd. I'm... I'm gonna go home now.

_Monster kid moves towards home but he trips. Undyne appears out of nowhere._

M.K.: Yo, w-w-wait! Help! I tripped!

_Don moves to Monster kid's aid without hesitation._

Don: Grab hold M.K.!

M.K.: Really?

Don: Oh, yeah.

_Don pulls Monster Kid up. Undyne has left._

M.K.:Y...yo... dude. If... if y-you wanna hurt my friend. You're gonna have to get through me, first. She's gone. Yo, you really saved my skin. Guess being enemies was just a nice thought, haha. We'll just have to be friends instead. Man, I should REALLY go home. I bet my parents are worried sick about me! Later, dude!

Don: Bye.

_Don moves on until he is in front of a cave with Undyne on top of it._

Undyne: Seven. Seven human souls, and King ASGORE will become a god. Six. That's how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far. I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago...No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!? NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Undyne take off her helmet _

Undyne:YOU!

Don: Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me?

_Don looks around._

Don: I'm the only one here so you must be talking to me.

Undyne:You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphys's history books made me think humans were cool... ...with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen. BUT YOU? You're just a coward!

Don: Gasp! I AM OFFENDED!

Undyne: Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again! And let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes-shtick! Oooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers! You know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD! That's right, human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose! Now, human! Let's end this, right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you're ready! Fuhuhuhu!

Don: I will not fight you.

_Undyne jumps down and starts the fight Don's soul appears in front of him._

Don: Okay, you know I've encountered a fight before, right?

Undyne: En Garde!

_Undyne swipes her spear in front of Don and his soul turns green._

Don: This is new.

Undyne: As long as you're GREEN you CAN'T ESCAPE! Unless you learn to face danger head-on... You won't last a SECOND against ME!

_Undyne hands Don a spear. Don summons his flail._

Don: I have my own weapon that I can use to block the spears.

_Undyne sends spears towards Don who blocks them. Undyne frees Don and he flees._

Don: NOPE!

_Don is chased by Undyne to the border of Waterfall until Papyrus calls._

Don: Undyne could you give me a few minutes.

Undyne: Shure take all the time you need.

Don: Thank you. Yello.

Papy: Hello Don. You, Undyne, and I should hangout sometime.

Don: All right after I'm with what I'm doing and how did you get this number.

Papy: I randomly put in every number until I found yours.

_Papyrus hangs up._

Don: I'm ready Undyne.

Undyne: Okay.

_Undyne chases Don again. They come upon Sans in a station of his. He is asleep. Undyne is frustrated. Don escapes. Undyne follows getting weaker and weaker by the second. Undyne faints._

Don: Is she dead?

_Don sees a water dispenser that you see in offices. Don sees Undyne and puts 2 and 2 together. He splashes Undyne with some water and runs before she gets up._


	10. Chapter 10

_Don is with Papyrus at Undyne's an hour after the Hotland incident. Papyrus knocks on the door. Undyne opens the door_

Undyne: Oh, hey Papyrus. You ready for your training?

Papy: Yes, but before we do. I'd like you to meet my new friend Don.

Undyne: Alright. Where are they?

Papy: Right here.

_Papyrus moves out of the way so Undyne can see Don. Don gives Undyne a little wave and smile. Undyne has anger on her face._

Undyne: How about you two come inside.

_Undyne leads them both inside the house. _

Papy: Excuse me while I go use the bathroom. Have fun you two.

Don: Wait a minute. Monsters don't use the-

_Papyrus jumps out the window. Don and Undyne are alone together._

Undyne: So, are you here to gloat your victory at me?

Don: No!

Undyne: Alright then. What are you here for?

Don: To hangout with you.

Undyne: Alright, so… uh … sit down please.

Don: Okay.

_Don sits on a stool at a table. Undyne grabs some drinks. _

Undyne: You must be parched. Pick a drink.

Don: Alright.

_Don starts to get up._

Undyne: Noooooooo.

_Undyne throws a spear at the table._

Don: HOLY SHIT!

Undyne: I mean...you're my house guest so let me get your drink.

_Don chooses tea. Undyne goes on a rant about her backstory._

Undyne: Let me get you a refill. (Looks at a clock) Oh no.

Don: WHAT?!

Undyne: Papyruses cooking lesson is supposed to be right now. If he isn't here for it you'll need to do it for him.

_They try to cook spaghetti but burn the house down instead._

Undyne: Let's have a rematch!

Don: Please, no.

Undyne: Go ahead, make your move.

Don: Alright.

_Don presses FAKE HIT. Undyne loses 1 HP. They both exit the house_

Undyne: Welp see you later.

Don: See ya Undyne.

_Don goes to Hotlands and goes to a place called the lab. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Don enters the lab and sees a dino person._

?: Oh, hello I'm Alphys. Nice to finally meet you Don.

Don: You set up those cameras?

Alphys: Yep, you are a nice person that I know.

?: ALPHYS? ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME WITH SOMEONE ELSE?

Alphys: No Mettaton. I'm talking to Don.

Mettaton: OH? I'LL BE RIGHT THERE.

_Mettaton comes through a door and sees Don. _

Mettaton:OH YES! WELCOME, BEAUTIES TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW! OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GONNA BE A GREAT SHOW! EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANT! NEVER PLAYED BEFORE, GORGEOUS? NO PROBLEM! IT'S SIMPLE! THERE'S ONLY ONE RULE. ANSWER CORRECTLY OR YOU DIE!

Don: Wait, what?

_Don's soul appears in front of him and the quiz starts._

Mettaton: LET'S START WITH AN EASY ONE! WHAT IS THE PRIZE FOR ANSWERING CORRECTLY? A. MONEY B. MERCY C. A NEW CAR QUESTIONS

Don: Uhhhhhhhhhhh… D. More Questions?

Mettaton: RIGHT! SOUNDS LIKE YOU GET IT!

_Don answer's more questions upto the last one._

Mettaton: WHO DOES ALPHYS HAVE A CRUSH ON?

Don: I don't know.

Mettaton: CORRECT. DR. ALPHYS HAS A CRUSH ON... THE UNKNOWABLE. YOU SEE, ALPHYS BELIEVES THERE IS SOMEONE OUT THERE. SOMEONE WATCHING HER. SOMEONE SHE THINKS IS "CUTE" AND "INTERESTING." HELLO, THEORETICAL PERSON. DR. ALPHYS LIKES YOU. TOO BAD YOU ARE NOT REAL.

Alphys: H-hey, I've done research about this! There are alternate universes out there! S-someday, maybe, I could meet them.

Mettaton: YOU SAID THE EXACT SAME THING ABOUT "MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE." BUT I'LL GIVE YOU THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT. PERSON, IF YOU'RE OUT THERE... HOW ABOUT GIVING US A SIGN, RIGHT NOW? THAT SETTLES THAT, DOESN'T IT?

_The show is over._

Mettaton: WELL WELL WELL. WITH DR. ALPHYS HELPING YOU, THE SHOW HAS NO DRAMATIC TENSION! WE CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS! BUT. BUT! THIS WAS JUST THE PILOT EPISODE! NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE! MORE BLOODSHED! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS!

Don: I'm just going to leave.

Alphys: Bye.

Mettaton BUH-BYE, DARLING!

_Don goes and solves some puzzles in the lab and come upon a Spider nest and gets webbed. Don then sees a giant spider._

?:Ahuhuhuhu...Did you hear what they just said? They said a human wearing a headband will come through. I heard that they hate spiders.I heard that they love to stomp on them.I heard that they like to tear their legs off.I heard that they're awfully stingy with their money. Ahuhuhuhu... You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, deary? I disagree with that notion. I think your taste. Is exactly what this next batch needs!

_Battle begins and Dons soul appears in front of him. ( Note: Play Spider Dance.)_

Voice: Muffet traps you!

_Don presses Check._

Voice: Muffet 38.8 Attack 18.8 Defence. If she invites you to her parlor, excuse yourself.

_After a while of sparing, the fight ends and Don goes on his way. He reaches a room and no one is there, so he moves on to a hall._

Sans: Don we should talk.


	12. Chapter 12

Sans: You made it without hurting anyone. Even when you ran away, you did it with a smile. So go on ahead.

_Don meets up with Asgore._

Asgore: Hello. You must be the human.

Don: Could we please not fight.

Asgore: It is the only way to take your soul.

Don: What about part of my soul since I'm part monster.

Asgore: Alright, I'll contact Alphys.

Don: Okay.

_It was a hard and long prosedger, but the got part of Don's soul and he lives amongst the monsters. He needs to find out where to live._

Don: I know exactly who to live with!

_He is in snowdin town and goes to The Skelebros house._

Papy: Don! Are you okay?

Don: Yes Papy. I'm okay.

Papy: Good, are you here to hang out again?

Don: Nope. I'm here to stay

Papy: WOWIE!

_THE END._


End file.
